


don't hate the thief, hate the thieving

by Lethally



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: "you've never liked me", Gen, coda to and the broken staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally





	don't hate the thief, hate the thieving

“Stone, I assume you know other scholars in all the fields we need?” Flynn asked imperiously, a behavior enhanced by the large branch he was waving around, and using to point at people.

“I know people in all of the historical and cultural departments around the world, except in Australia. I don’t know any scholars working on Aboriginal culture.” Everyone turned towards Ezekiel, in a very creepy and theatrical way, he thought.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! Just because a guy is Australian doesn’t mean he knows everything about Aussie culture and Aboriginal stuff! Seriously.” Ezekiel shrugged at Eve’s #05 sigh and Cassandra’s what-will-we-do-with-you look. Jacob’s muttering was too low to be heard, and Ezekiel doubted it was something he really wanted to hear.

Jenkins was the only one who looked like he was already expecting it, making him rise in Ezekiel’s Favorite People list by 0.176 points, which meant he was almost caught up with Cassandra but still a little away from Eve. Flynn was the lowest person in the list, with the Prosperity guy above him and Moriarty a little below Jake, but not by much.

Flynn suddenly moved, doing his usual air brassing, lots of movements, little purpose thing. “I might just know a guy actually! He was a teacher at one of Sydney’s universities a few years ago. I met him thanks to Ezekiel actually.”

There was something in the way Flynn said “thanks” that sounded about everything but “thanks”.

Ezekiel looked at him, with the same confused face as everyone else, including Jenkins. “I’m… not aware of how I could have helped you, mate?”

The branch stopped centimers away from where Ezekiel’s face had been, but he had moved away before the critical moment, he placed himself in between Eve and Cassandra, a step behind them just in case Flynn’s maniac mode did not stop.

“You’re telling me that you don’t remember? You don’t remember Sydney 2004? The Australian History Museum?” Ezekiel stared at Flynn in complete confusion, it seemed the man had finally lost it, he’d only been in Sydney in 2004 for like a week, and he’d never met anyone at the History Museum except…

“You’re the dude I conned into helping me?! When I stole that thingamajig from the vaults?”

“YES! That was me!”

Well now, that explained why Flynn hated his guts but. “What does that have to do with the teacher you know?” Eve asked before he could ask his own question.

“BECAUSE.” Flynn was becoming really red, that was worrisome, was he about to blow up? Ezekiel signaled at Jenkins to get Flynn some tea. Their sign language was pretty rudimentary so all Ezekiel really did was turn his thumb downward and make a pouring movement.

“I got arrested for helping HIM steal the thing and I stayed in an Australian jail for three days while Judson cleared my name, and let me tell you, not the cleanest prison ever and almost no one to talk to, except that good fellow who got arrested for hitting a construction worker with his protest sign.”

Eve loudly sighed, that was #11 and clapped once, meaning Cassandra, Jenkins, Jake and Ezekiel all turned towards her while Flynn did not until Eve threw a rubber ball at his face. If it happened to you once you remembered to pay attention.

“Now, can we please get to work on saving the world from Prospero’s magic?”


End file.
